1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid jet apparatus that jets a little liquid through multiple nozzles so as to form a minute particle (dot) on a medium, and thus forms a predetermined letter or image, and a printing apparatus to which the liquid jet apparatus is adapted.
2. Related Art
In liquid jet type printing apparatuses to which a liquid jet apparatus is adapted, a drive signal which has the power thereof amplified by a power amplification circuit is applied to actuators such as piezoelectric elements so that liquid will be jetted out through nozzles. If an analog power amplifier including push-pull-connected transistors that are linearly driven is used to amplify the power of the drive signal, a large loss is produced and a large heat sink for heat radiation is needed. According to JP-A-2005-329710, a digital power amplifier is used to amplify the power of the drive signal, whereby the loss is minimized and the necessity of the heat sink is obviated.
As described in JP-A-2005-329710, when the digital power amplifier is used to amplify the power of the drive signal, a frequency component equivalent to a modulated signal that does not have the power thereof amplified has to be removed using a low pass filter. In order to fully remove the modulated-signal frequency component, a low pass filter exhibiting a frequency characteristic that is sharp enough to stably pass a drive waveform signal component and fully remove the modulated-signal frequency component, or in other words, a high-order low pass filter is needed. In this case, a electric potential difference between the terminals of a coil employed in the low pass filter increases, and a loss derived from hysteresis increases.